


Grooming

by Lancre_witch



Series: Porn and Messiah [1]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Wing Grooming, the obgligatory wing kink fic, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: A grooming session takes a rather… different turn.Set in a slight au where Raziel is living with Janos Audron.Chapter 2 up.





	1. Feathers

Reading together had become a custom, the two of them sharing a couch with Raziel curled in Janos’ lap like one of the aerie’s half-feral cats. Occasionally, Janos would absentmindedly stroke his hair and Raziel would lean into the touch, momentarily distracted from his reading.

A less welcome distraction came in the form of a black feather falling onto the page. Raziel looked up.

“Janos?”                           

The Ancient did not so much as glance at him, so Raziel raised his voice.

“Janos, when was the last time you groomed your wings?” he asked, holding up the offending object.

“Too long, apparently.” In truth, he had been putting it off for weeks, not wanting to waste time he could be spending with the other.

“If you wish, I could groom them for you?” Even after months living together, Raziel hardly dared ask. He knew how much he was asking Janos to trust him.

“I-I would like that very much, if you are certain you want to do this.”

Raziel’s eyes betrayed his smile as he answered, “Of course, although I am not sure this room is large enough.” He remembered his own wings knocking things flying in those few days before his fall and the candle on the side table looked entirely too close for comfort.

Janos returned the smile fondly and kissed his cheek. “The bedroom, however, is. Shall we?”

Technically, Raziel had his own chambers in the aerie, but both had quickly decided that they preferred the comfort of a shared bed. For Raziel, a warm body next to him was a reminder that he was no longer trapped in the cold, lifeless spectral plane; for Janos, having Raziel in his arms was a way to silence the persistent fear that he would wake to empty halls.

Janos stripped down to his trousers and lay on the bed, wings stretched out behind him. When Raziel made no move to touch his wings, he started to worry. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I want to do this,” he couldn’t meet Janos gaze, “but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, Raziel. Just remove any loose feathers and ensure the rest are lying flat and parallel to one another. Stop if you aren’t comfortable.”

“Please tell me if you are not, also.”

Janos nodded and lay his head back on the pillow, so Raziel knelt behind him, reaching for his left wing. He knew Janos always smoothed down his feather the same way in the mornings, so decided to go for the same approach, working from the outside in. He started by checking on the condition of the primaries, gently manoeuvring misplaced feathers back into line and brushing the barbs back together if necessary. Seeing one which seemed to be in a worse condition to the rest, he pulled on it gently and it came away in his hand. When Janos made no complaint, Raziel continued straightening out the long black primaries, becoming more confident as he went.

This was… pleasant. No wonder grooming had been a common bonding activity amongst Ancients. The feathers felt lovely under his claws, especially the layers of down he was now working on.

Janos hummed softly as he stroked his claws across the small, soft feathers, causing some to fall onto the sheets below. He could not sort through each and every one of these like he could the flight feathers, so gently combed through them, taking some satisfaction in the way Janos melted into his touch. Oh, yes, he could see the appeal in grooming one’s lover, especially one as beautiful as Janos.

Raziel worked slowly, pausing to stroke any spot which seemed particularly sensitive and to listen to the quiet hums and occasional moans he elicited. Having Janos lying before him, experiencing pleasure at his hand, was something he had often fantasised about. Seeing it was even better, but he did not want this to stop with grooming.

When he reached the base of Janos’ wings, Raziel ran a claw along the boundary between feathers and bare flesh, wondering how to broach the subject of his intentions. Janos shuddered at the touch, a little gasp escaping from his lips.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Raziel observed, repeating his actions in the hope of getting a similar response.

“Ah! Y-yes.”

“This is not the only pleasure I wish to give you this evening. Would you be amenable to such a continuation of our activities?”

“Mmm!” Janos buried his face back into the pillow.

“That is not much of an answer, Janos,” Raziel teased, burying his claws more deeply in the other’s down at the sensitive inner elbows of his wings.

“Raziel, please, yes, I want- ah!”

He smirked, seeing that Janos was already grinding against the mattress. “That cannot be comfortable. Lift up your hips for me, please.”

Janos complied and Raziel reached around to stroke him through the fabric of his trousers, keeping his other hand firmly buried in his feathers. He loved how expressive the Ancient was, how he couldn’t help being so vocal. The gasps, moans and broken words were like some blasphemous prayer, a plea to his messiah for a taste of perfect bliss.

Raziel could never deny Janos anything. He stopped fondling the other’s wings to quickly unbutton his trousers and push them down, before wrapping his hand around Janos’ length. His other was quickly buried back in black down and he moved both in synchrony to pleasure his lover.

Janos’ breath was coming more quickly now, his hips rocking into Raziel’s hand, aware he would not last much longer. “Raziel-ah! God!” He practically screamed as he reached climax, small shudders running through his body, and collapsed onto the bed.

Raziel stroked his wings a few more times before moving to lie next to Janos, who drew him close and kissed him. “Hmm, that was very enjoyable. I think I should groom your wings more often.”

Janos nodded his assent. “Perhaps, next time, you would let me return the favour.”

Raziel hummed in agreement. “I believe that can be arranged.”


	2. Janos Reciprocates

Raziel was still a little uncertain about this, for all Janos had soothed his fears with kisses and gentle words as he lay him down upon the bed.

“Do not feel you have to do this, Raziel,” he said as he winced slightly from an unexpected hand on his tattered wings.

“I am fine. You merely surprised me.”

“If you are certain…” he pressed a kiss to the base of his wings and stroked his hip fondly. When Raziel showed no signs of discomfort, he moved both hands to the boneless wings lying like torn cloth upon the bedsheets, handling them like the rarest of silks.

Even prepared for it, Raziel felt himself tense at Janos’ touch, his thoughts spiralling back to the last time anyone had-

“You are not enjoying this, are you.” It was not a question.

Raziel shook his head and let out a shaky, unnecessary breath. “I thought it would be different, that when- when you began, I would feel it as you had, but…” he trailed off, shaking his head again. “I want this intimacy with you. I trust you, but I cannot forget the last time a trusted hand touched my wings.”

No more explanation was needed. “Turn over, love,” Janos said softly.

He complied, confused but relieved, and smiled as Janos kissed him. Warm lips pressed against his forehead and brushed against his cheeks, before Janos pulled his cowl down and kissed his exposed teeth.

Raziel was unable to reciprocate, but tangled his claws into Janos’ hair, urging him to move closer. Janos complied, arms meeting behind his back and tracing the ridges of his ribs, staying clear of his wings. His hands moved lower, running down Raziel’s spines to cup his hips.

Janos started kissing lower, and sucked gently on his clavicle. He could never understand Raziel’s belief that there was something abhorrent about his form, when he was the loveliest creature Janos had ever set eyes on. He drew back a little to look at him fondly before dropping to his knees.

He glimpsed some confusion in Raziel’s eyes before he licked at his pubis and hands were once more tangled in his hair. That was all the encouragement he needed to open his mouth further and suck at the bony protrusion whilst Raziel gasped and pulled him closer.

It was almost a surprise that he could experience physical pleasure and Raziel did not even try to stifle the little gasps which came even without breath. Janos had apparently put some thought into this and it was all he could do to stop himself bucking his hips into Janos’ face. He wrapped his legs around the other’s torso, grateful for the strong hands holding him in place – Raziel knew his own strength well and was terrified of hurting him.

Said hands were now dipping down inside the bowl of his pelvis, tracing small circles on the inside of his coccyx, and it was a good job he was holding him back. Janos was licking and sucking at him and it was all so good he couldn’t help but cry out, hoping Janos would not mistake his response for one of pain. Fortunately, he only redoubled his efforts, causing Raziel to writhe in his arms, wanting to move towards his touch, wanting more, wanting _Janos._

It had been centuries since he had last felt like this, if he had ever felt like this. Raziel could not believe he had, but lust was clouding his thoughts now, the almost-forgotten sensation of a building orgasm chasing everything else from his mind.

When his climax did come, Raziel would have been embarrassed by his incoherent shouts of pleasure or the gasps which were almost sobs. He would have been embarrassed with anyone but Janos, who held him until he was still and then kissed him as they lay upon the bed, looking at him as if he were something beautiful and delicate. Raziel knew he was neither, not now – damaged, perhaps, but not the prize Janos felt he had to protect. He knew this, but when Janos looked at him, he could almost believe he was wrong.


End file.
